Who Am I? Who Are You?
by BooBear4997
Summary: Just in, a lookalike has been spotted wondering around town. What's he doing here? Because the scars on his wrists tell a story none should ever tell, a friend of E's? Or maybe A's? Better look out Little J because your boyfriend's hot, but two is just all the hotter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over any recognisable, themes, characters or settings.

**Warning/s: **homosexuality, possible sexual themes, coarse language, suicidal thoughts/tendancies.  
If any of these offend, insult or upset you in any way, please stop reading now.

**A/N: **I know this is short but, there will be many short chapters in this story and I will update as often as possible.

_**PROLOGUE:**_

Cody Mason was fourteen years old (almost fifteen) and both he and his twin brother had moved to New York, over a year before, but he had never really seen the city. Their older brother Damien who had been taking care of them since their mothers death several years before had moved them there due to a great job opportunity. The twins had scorned their father's name, opting instead to take their mother's maiden name.

After witnessing his mother's death at age ten, Cody developed a cutting problem which progressed until he was thirteen and was discovered by his two brothers, quite by accident. The boys, deciding their brother needed professional help, sent him to the Ostroff Centre, whereupon he met Eric and his "friend" Asher. They became fast friends.

Cody repeatedly told Eric that he thought Asher was no good for him, but Eric wouldn't hear of it. He chose the words of a fling over the words of the boy who had become his best friend.

After Asher was released, Cody was relieved, believing that now Asher was gone Eric would come to his senses and forget about the older boy. But, sadly this proved to be untrue, Eric had become even more infatuated with the Junior than ever before.

A few days after his arrival at the Centre, Cody began to realize Eric always seemed more upset when his mother came to visit. Though her visits were few and far between, Eric even spent time avoiding her, choosing, instead to play video games with Cody.

When Eric left though, Cody had several relapses before he was deemed stable and well for lack of a better word, sane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over any recognisable, themes, characters or settings.

**Warning/s: **homosexuality, possible sexual themes, coarse language, suicidal thoughts/tendancies.  
If any of these offend, insult or upset you in any way, please stop reading now.

**A/N: **Another short chapter and it looks like they'll be this way for a while...sorry.

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

It had been several months since Cody had last seen Eric and now he was finally to be released. He knew it was too painful for Eric to come back to the Ostroff Centre but it didn't make the fact that he hadn't visited hurt any less.

Upon returning to the place his brothers have called 'home' for near two years Cody was tackled by his brothers in an impromptu welcome home party. He rolled his eyes at their antics as they asked him what he'd been up to lately. "You should know, you came to see me every friggen day." His sarcastic reply shut them up, having forgotten momentarily just how much he had changed in the two years since he'd been home last.

"I'm just gonna dump my stuff and head out, so where can I do that?" They directed him to a room at the end of the hall, the walls were pale blue and the bed sheets were plain. It was more depressing than his room back at the Centre...

Cody dug through his pocket for the address. After entering it into his phone's GPS, he set off to the apartment building where he knew the Van der Woodsen family currently resided. And after explaining the situation to the foreign doorman, he directed Cody to their floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, Cody looked around in awe, he'd known Eric's family had money, but this was ridiculous! As the elevator opened, the family looked up from their dinner in curiosity before Eric laughed in delight before tackling Cody to the floor.

"Just what in the world is going on here!" Oh right, the rest of the world could see them in this rather compromising position with Cody having wrestled Eric to the floor and was know straddling him. Ms Van der Woodsen did not look happy at the sight of her baby boy being pinned beneath a delinquent she had only seen in a rehabilitation centre.

They both scrambled to their feet and hurried to explain what was going on, tripping over each other in the process and landing similarly to where they started.

"I'm Cody Mason, Eric's best friend from the centre, it's lovely to meet you." When they finally untangled themselves, he extended a hand for her to shake as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"A pleasure I'm sure, Eric won't you invite your friend here if he'd like to stay for dinner, I'm sure we'd all love to know more about him." It was not a request.

The boys had been sitting across from the women of the family and Eric's new stepfather, both close to cowering in fear for over an hour when they were finally dismissed. They hid in Eric's room, which unbeknownst to the rest of his family, doubled as his art studio.

The two boys spent the remainder of their night catching up, laughing at some stories and cringing at others. But Cody held great restraint when he refrained from saying 'I told you so' after hearing of the happenings between Eric, Asher and a girl named Jenny.

To stop himself from doing anything he'd regret later, Cody just slung an arm around his neck and said "You really don't have much luck with guys do you?" Cody began to threaten Asher though, Eric told him of his step brother Chuck getting him sent to military school. It made him feel a little better. Eric said he and Jenny were even friends again and that she had a new boyfriend in their year from St Jude's named C.J. At that Cody cracked up laughing.

When asked why, he replied "My brother goes to St Jude's, is in our year, and name is Cory James Mason, or C.J...I assume you haven't met him yet then, cause you would know him if you had!"

Then Serena barged in and hauled Cody up by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Why the hell didn't you tell us Damien Delguard was your brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over any recognisable, themes, characters or settings.

**Warning/s: **homosexuality, possible sexual themes, coarse language, suicidal thoughts/tendancies.  
If any of these offend, insult or upset you in any way, please stop reading now.

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

After recovering from his shock, Cody yelled right back at her "Maybe because it's none of your damn business!" Before pushing her off his body easily.

Serena looked at him in shock, then she snapped out of it. "I think it is, I don't want my baby brother hanging around with some drug dealer!"

"How can you bloody judge my family, you know nothing about us. Damien and Cory are the only family I've got and yes Day was a drug dealer, probably still is but we've needed the money. And back then it was for school!"

"That's ridiculous, everyone knows how rich the Delguard's are!"

"No everyone knows how rich our father is!" Serena stared at him in shock. "We were too, until he stopped talking to us. Day went to that fancy boarding school on scholarship! But he needed money to send me and C.J to school too, so he did what he had to!"

"Bu-" Serena tried to cut in, but this time Eric cut her off.

"Just fuck off Serena, I already knew about his family, I have for months, so why don't you mind your own damn business. You weren't there when I really needed you, so don't try to be when I don't want you!" And with that Serena snapped her mouth shut, spun around and stormed out of the room.

"Cody, you right mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, didn't hurt. Shouldn't you go after her, I mean she's your sister and she's just looking out for you."

"No, she's trying to control me and she's just upset that I'm not blindly following her for once." Eric slung an arm around Cody's shoulder to give him a one armed hug. "I guess that means Damien came to pick you up then?"

Cody buried his face in Eric's neck and nodded the affirmative. When Eric asked if he was ready to out there, Cody just snuggled in closer and mumbled something along the lines of 'don't wanna'. Eric just sighed and picked up his slightly shorter form and carried him into the living room where Damien and Cory were awaiting their little brother.

Upon seeing Eric carrying him like a small child, they both burst into giggles, the now sleeping boy whimpered slightly and drew himself closer to Eric. After handing him over to Damien, Eric explained what had happened with Serena. All three boys turned to glare at the blonde who had been trying unsuccessfully to eavesdrop on their quiet conversation. She attempted to look innocent, but only succeeded in a rather unladylike grimace and for Damien to ever wonder why he ever liked her.

"Tell Cam I'll see him tomorrow." Eric ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking back to his room. The Delguard/Mason family left soon after, glaring all the while at Serena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over any recognisable, themes, characters or settings.

**Warning/s: **homosexuality, possible sexual themes, coarse language, suicidal thoughts/tendancies.  
If any of these offend, insult or upset you in any way, please stop reading now.

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

The next morning when Cody woke up he stumbled down the hall to the vacated shower, never having been a morning person. When he exited the bathroom slightly more awake, he collided with his brothers who were glaring at him for ruining their perfected morning routine. He grinned lazily at them and sauntered back to his room.

When he'd gotten everything ready for school, Cody headed downstairs to meet with his still disgruntled brothers before he grabbed his breakfast and headed out.

"Good luck...but wait don't you need help getting t-SLAM!" He was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. Damien turned to his younger brother "Guess not then."

Cody entered Eric's building and greeted the same doorman who had directed him the night before, he made note to learn the man's name as he knew he would be seeing a lot of him. He was sent straight up to Eric's apartment and he heard the shower running, he decided to wait in the living room until he was ready to leave for school.

The dark-haired boy saw Eric and stood to greet him, but no sooner had he done so then a blonde whirlwind attacked him from behind, nearly knocking Cody to the ground. It wrapped its arms around his neck and legs around his waist and there was a constant, high-pitched chattering that near burst his eardrums.

Cody tried to unlatch the girl from his neck but was unsuccessful so he turned a pleading gaze unto Eric who was at that moment laughing his ass off. He threw a half-hearted kick at Eric's shin to get his attention. After wiping the tears from his eyes and calming down a little, Eric managed to pull Jenny off his best friend.

She promptly turned around and slapped him. "What the hell Eric, I was talking to my boyfriend. Isn't that right CJ?"

"More like smothering..." Cody muttered under his breath before realising her mistake. "Erm, sorry, but you've got the wrong guy, I'm Cody, Cody Mason, CJ's twin brother..."

She just gave him a blank look before she started laughing. "Oh babe you're so funny!" Before she saw his serious face and started to get angry at him for playing such a horrid trick on her.

"It's true Jen, it really is!" Eric placated her as he held her arms back to avoid any further injuries on Cody's part.

"Prove it then!" She exclaimed, obviously still not believing them.

The two boys shared a long look before Cody shrugged and began to peel off the bracelets concealing his wrists. She gasped when she saw the scars that ran from his palms up to the crease of his elbow where his school shirt and black hoodie sleeves were rolled up to.

It was then that she fell silent, for once unsure of what to say. Eric, on the other hand was silent for completely different reasons, being that he was staring sadly at the fresher cuts which couldn't have been more than a few weeks old.

Uncomfortable under the stares, Cody pulled the bracelets back on and exclaimed rather loudly that they should get going.

"Wha-oh! Of course, just let me grab my bag." It was then that they were off, Eric's chauffeur waiting for them outside the building.

The drive to school was rather uneventful and they mostly sat in silence. After having arrived, Jenny ran off to saught out the Mason brother she had originally wanted to see, possibly to yell at him a little as well. It was rather amusing for the two boys to watch, Cory getting yelled at by his crazy-ass girlfriend while her minions chased after her with a coffee cup and disdainful expressions permanently etched onto their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over any recognisable, themes, characters or settings.

**Warning/s: **homosexuality, possible sexual themes, coarse language, suicidal thoughts/tendancies.  
If any of these offend, insult or upset you in any way, please stop reading now.

**A/N: **I rather like the way this one turned out, let me know what you think.

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

Eric walked Cody to school's front office so he could get his schedule and meet the principal. Cody thought he'd rather like her as she did not offer any sort of 'help' through the school councillor, merely asked for ways to distinguish him from his brother. He told her that Cory was left handed and slightly taller.

They split when they had to go to class, Eric walking him to his before departing with a chuckle and a "good luck!". Cody wondered why until he turned around and groaned. Jenny was in his class.

He walked to the front of the room and handed the teacher his note from the principal.

"Ah, today we have a new student, class, meet Cody Alexander Mason." He looked at her, confused as to why she would mention his middle name. She didn't give him an answer so he just shrugged it off.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Cody?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm Cody Mason, I'm British and I just moved in with my two brothers, Damien and Cory, or CJ as he's known at this school as." It wasn't technically a lie...

Ms Tannor directed him to the free seat next to Jenny and he grudgingly took it.

He pointedly ignored Jenny but she obviously didn't get the hint and started to pester him with very personal and intrusive questions about the Ostroff Centre and all things knife related that she had always been too afraid to ask Eric. After almost half an hour of this torture he ripped a page from his notebook and threw it at her. Sure she was finally getting answers, Jenny opened the paper with a smug look and then paled as she read the words.

"Someday very soon, my patience will run out, and I will hit you. Very hard. In the face. With a chair!" Needless to say, Jenny was silent for the remainder of the lesson.

When they were finally released for their lunch period, Cody all but sprinted through the hallway in his haste to escape intrusive peers and teachers and find Eric. He smacked through the doors and almost fell down the stairs if strong arms hadn't wormed their way around his waist and swung him round to face his saviour.

"Woah, hey Cam, you might wanna slow down. They might think you have suicidal tendencies they way you tried to throw yourself down the stairs." Eric said in a patronising voice.

"Oh hardy ha ha Ricky. If you must know I'm running from the psychopaths you call schoolmates!" His face was turning red in frustration as he pelted a fist against Eric's chest. "They haven't left me alone all day, they wanna know where I've been while Cody's been here."

"Day's only half over mate, it'll get better. Anyway, we're allowed off campus for lunch and I know for a fact that you haven't had good, decent food in years." Eric exclaimed, trying to distract him from the stares and whispers.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the best fast food place in town and were sitting down to enjoy cheeseburgers and fries with a large coke each. Laughing and teasing each other as all good friends do. The two boys were oblivious to several camera flashes nearby.


End file.
